


i need a hit, baby give me it

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (Not Really) Heats, (Not Really) Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I want you to knot me.” Mingyu peers at him nervously over his glass, a frown present on his lips.Wonwoo blinks at the request, confusion evident in his expression.“I don’t think I can do that.” He licks at his lips, biting at the skin.Mingyu avoids his gaze, a blush high on his cheeks. “There’s–” He gulps a few hasty sips of wine, “there’s a way you can.”-also known as: i regret a Lot of things





	i need a hit, baby give me it

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't edited, sorry for mistakes lol

“I want you to knot me.” Mingyu peers at him nervously over his glass, a frown present on his lips.

Wonwoo blinks at the request, confusion evident in his expression.

“I don’t think I can do that.” He licks at his lips, biting at the skin.

Mingyu avoids his gaze, a blush high on his cheeks. “There’s–” He gulps a few hasty sips of wine, “there’s a way you can.”

—

Over the centuries, through generation upon generation of genetic evolution, various traits have lost importance.

Heats, for example, have been almost entirely eradicated in omegas (and to a lesser extent, betas). While they continue to exist, they’ve grown short— insignificant. They’re an annual affair instead of a monthly one nowadays, and they’re restricted to a few quiet hours that can be easily suppressed through pills or other means.

Knotting, once a defining trait of cisgendered male alphas, has been conclusively extinguished.

As the age of presentation has lowered and paved the way for modern classial structure, heats have lost their use.

Centuries ago, when one presented at seventeen instead of nine, it was understandable for presentation to accompany a heat or a rut.

Now, though, it’s utterly inappropriate, and genetic evolution has changed drastically as a result.

—

Mingyu strides silently past the suppressants as they shop, his grip achingly tight around Wonwoo’s fingers.

Mingyu’s heats are a brief affair: quiet, and less than an hour long.

Over the past few years of their relationship, Mingyu’s preferred to ignore suppressants. Due to their growing triviality, mainly, and the continual extinction of heats as a whole.

“This is embarrassing, isn’t it?”

Wonwoo glances at the items before them; the shelves littered with a plethora of supplements that boast outlandish claims.

The one directly in his peripheral promises to replicate the same effects of an actual knot.

“Is this what you want?” He queries, humored as his mate grows increasingly embarrassed.

Mingyu shrugs, coy, before thumbing anxiously at the indent of his claim mark.

If Wonwoo reflects, goes back over his years of tedious schooling, he’ll recall that knotting itself holds little significance.

It was a genetic quirk, for the most part, not a necessity.

“Mingyu,” there’s an elderly beta perusing around the perimeter of the aisle, and Wonwoo fights back a frown when they shoot him a judgmental stare.

Mingyu’s crouched beside him, browsing through a handful of knot-inducers with a prominent flush.

Wonwoo places a clammy hand on his shoulder, fingers digging in tight, protective, as he ignores the steady gaze of the beta a few yards away.

There’s a sense of relief that courses through him when they’re both left alone once more, comforting in its presence.

“This one,” Mingyu exclaims, handing him a packet with a nervous smile.

Wonwoo reads over the packaging with a doubtful brow, stifling a chuckle at its instructions.

It’s only for one-time use, yet its contents say otherwise.

There’s a sprinkling of condoms, mixed in with a hearty bottle of lubricant and a set of chalky pills that remind him more of antibiotics than pleasure.

“This one,” Wonwoo repeats, sparing the other a glance.

His mate nods, shy.

“It’s supposed to–” Mingyu avoids his gaze, dropping his voice to a timid whisper. “It’s supposed to feel nice. I want it to be good for you too.”

Wonwoo softens at the divulgence, to the other’s delight.

“I want this to be good, for us.”

—

Mingyu alerts him as he nears his heat, lets him observe as a feverish flush eclipses over his skin.

Wonwoo had already taken the knot-inducer hours prior, and he’s diligently at work coating his fingers in lubricant when Mingyu begins to whine for his touch.

“I wish you could claim me again,” his mate murmurs, as Wonwoo spreads his legs and presses a finger against him, slick catching on his rim.

Wonwoo ignores the admittance, aware that Mingyu tends to ramble in the early stages of his heat.

During their first heat as a mated pair, Mingyu had spent a few hasty moments detailing the extents of his fantasies while Wonwoo pleasured him with a patient hand.

“I want you to knot me fo–” He hushes him with a kiss, tongue grazing the seam of his lips. Mingyu’s skin is warm as Wonwoo curves a hand around his jaw, thumbing at his cheek.

While his fingers delve deeper, tickling at the other’s prostate, he licks lazily at the scar of his bite, mouthing sweetly at the skin. There’s a haziness to Mingyu’s stare when Wonwoo shifts to tug on the condom, wet fingers slippery against rubber.

The scent of citrus burns at Wonwoo’s nose as he slips into Mingyu, the omega’s pheromones alarmingly intoxicating.

“Won,” Mingyu whines, past the point of coherence.

His nails are harsh against Wonwoo’s upper back, while his legs are wrapped tight around his hips.

“Won,” he repeats, pitchy.

Wonwoo hums, increasing the pace. He grips onto the other’s waist, before leaning down to continue mouthing at his neck.

He’s unsure how his climax will occur: If he’ll merely swell in an authentic replication of a knot, or if he’ll simply orgasm as normal. At the least, however, the usage of the condom provides a protective barrier between himself and Mingyu, allowing him to avoid possibly harming his mate.

“Knot,” Mingyu slurs, distracting him from his thoughts, yanking at his shoulders to reach his claim mark. He teeths at the bite, before suckling at the scar.

“Whiny,” Wonwoo admonishes, wrapping an arm firmly around his hips before he shifts, adjusting the angle.

Mingyu keens at the feeling, scratching at his back while he nips and sucks at the width of his neck, bruising his skin.

As Wonwoo slips a hand around him — thumbs at him with dripping fingers — he observes as Mingyu’s previous daze dissolves into a manageable laziness.

“Better?” Mingyu blinks up at him through wet lashes, his stare fond.

By now, Wonwoo’s pace has slowed into slow, comfortable thrusts that are meant to pleasure more than anything else.

—

When Mingyu orgasms — quickly and accompanied by a handful of pitchy, raucous moans — Wonwoo watches as thick, pearlescent drops dribble onto his hand.

To his astonishment, and perhaps out of a heat-induced stupor, Mingyu’s quick to grasp onto the heavy weight of his palm and lick at the slick painting his fingers.

The action, coupled with the brush of the other’s tongue, is more than enough to catapult the rush of his climax.

At his base, there’s an increasing tightness searing him to Mingyu. It’s almost painful, and he stifles a groan at the ache.

Below him, wide-eyed and satisfied, Mingyu tugs him closer with greedy hands.

“Knot,” he slurs, sighing contently at the swelling.

Mingyu shifts then, pushing back in an effort to keep them connected, while Wonwoo’s previous pain melts into a comfortable ache before his orgasm takes shape.

He sneaks a glance below as he finally climaxes, the sight causing a quiet moan to build in his throat.

His mate keeps a tight grip on him as he thrusts forward gently, milking him for what he’s worth while he nips at the expanse of his jaw.

“Won,” Mingyu cards a trembling hand through his hair, wrapping a leg around him before planting an affectionate kiss on his lips.

They’re still connected, to Wonwoo’s bemusement, though the swelling is slowly receding.

Mingyu’s pliant when he finally pulls out, smiling up at him with wet eyes and a bitten-raw mouth.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, voice raw.

Wonwoo hums, nosing tenderly at Mingyu’s neck before he stands to dispose of the condom and ready a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm never writing anything like this again, good night


End file.
